


Fireworks

by WildFire35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4th of July, Comforting Dean, Comforting Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildFire35/pseuds/WildFire35
Summary: This is just a short fluff I had banging around my head that I wrote. Fireworks on the fourth of July give Sam PTSD. Luckily, Dean swoops in to save the day. It's short, and very sweet.





	Fireworks

* * *

_Bang._ Sam jumped as the sound shook through the motel room. He took a calming breath and closed his eyes, before returning to his book. Or trying to. He was too tense and nervous to concentrate on anything he read.

 _Bang._ Sam jumped again, even though he had been expecting the explosion. A single tear slid down his face as he contemplated the empty motel room.

 _Bang._ This sound was different. Unlike the others, this was Dean slamming into the room, the heavy door hitting the wall. Sam felt like crying and hugging him he was so glad that he was back.

 "Hey Sammy", Dean said, walking in with two beers and an American flag. "Happy fourth of July!" He grinned and handed one of the beers to Sam, cracking open the other one.

"Thanks Dean", Sam said with a forced smile, before jumping yet again as another loud bang rang through the room. Dean set down his beer in concern.

"You okay, Sam?", he asked.

"Fine", Sam replied, but he jumped at the next explosion and another tear slipped down his face.

"It's just fireworks, Sam", Dean said, watching his brother's expressions closely.

"I hate fireworks", Sam said, distraught. "They remind me of all of the gunshots and explosions and the death, and the-", Sam broke off, sobs racking his body. A picture of Dean's lifeless form, his limbs torn to shreds flew into his mind.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. We're okay", Dean murmured softly as he rubbed his hand up and down Sam's back. When he had finally regained control over his emotions, Sam looked up at Dean.

"I'm sorry", he whispered.

"Don't be. After all we've been through, it's a miracle you can even sit through this ", Dean said sympathetically. He contemplated Sam's tear streaked cheek before his face lit up. "I think I have the perfect surprise for you!" he said excitedly. Immediately, Sam asked question after question, but Dean didn't give in to any of Sam's pestering, refusing to answer his interrogation during their hot dog dinner. Finally, as the sun went down, Dean pulled out a plastic bag from under the table. Reaching inside, his hand returned with sparklers.

"Really? Sparklers?", Sam asked skeptically.

"Yeah, sparklers. It's all the fun without the bang!" Sam gave Dean one last, skeptical look, before he gently grabbed one of the fireworks from Dean's outstretched hand. Dean carefully lit his sparkler, before touching the tip to Sam's. They stood out in the yard, Sam smiling at the softly fizzing stick. Soon, they were both running around the motel, laughing and waving the sparkling sticks over their heads, Dean watching Sam's face slowly melt into bliss. The soft light the sparklers gave off glowed against Sam's tan skin and his white teeth. Dean looked at the sparkle reflected in Sam's caramel eyes, and he felt his heart swell with love. Once they had gone through the entire box, Dean picked up Sam and carried him to their room.

"Thank you", Sam whispered as he kissed Dean, who gently set him on the bed.

"Oh, just wait", Dean replied, propping himself up over Sam on his elbows. Their naked bodies pressed against the white sheets and each other's tan skin. As Sam watched, Dean reached down and stroked him twice, giving him a mischievous grin. "The real fireworks have yet to come".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, I would love a kudo and a comment! It would also be awesome if you'd check out my other work! Until we meet again, keep your salt close, and your Sammy closer. <3  
> -WildFire35


End file.
